


The secret!

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Evan "Buck" Buckley Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, The Buckley parents are not good people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: Buck goes to his unofficial adopted parents house after the dinner with his parents and Maddie!
Relationships: Brother and Sister, siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 46





	The secret!

Buck’s parents left him in a mess when they kept saying the wrong thing over and over again while Buck did his best to keep his cool till one day he just exploded and spilt his heart out to his parents “I was never good enough for you!” Buck told his parents when he was crying while his parents made an excuse of why they couldn’t love him “love me anyway!” Buck told his parents when he walked out the door and right to his car as he didn’t want to drive home where he was alone so he went to see some people who have helped him the last few years. 

Bobby and Athena were at home when the doorbell rang “I’ll get it.” Bobby told Athena who said ok when Bobby opened the door and saw Buck “is this a bad time?” Buck asked when Bobby said no and let Buck inside the house and into the living room where they sat on the couch.

“What's up baby you look like you need a hug and to talk.” Athena told Buck who just broke down with Bobby hugging him and rubbing his back “shh it’s ok Buck your family is here.” Bobby told Buck when Buck cried for a while “why couldn’t they just love me? Why did they make it so hard to love me?” Buck asked Bobby and Athena.

“Who?” Athena asked to go find whomever made her son so upset “my parents, they brought Maddie a baby box filled with baby things from when Maddie was a baby to pass down to her daughter so I asked ‘where mine was.’ And they were dead silent about it so we got into an argument and I finally told them off.” Buck told Bobby and Athena who looked at each other because Buck is a super mellow person and he never blows up at anyone. 

After putting Buck in the guest room Bobby and Athena called Maddie to make sure that she knew that Buck was at their house so she didn’t have to worry about her brother “thank you for watching Buck for us.” Maddie said when Chim nodded his head when he was worried about Buck so he was glad that Buck was somewhere safe for the night. 

Few days later 

Maddie and Buck talked as Buck felt bad for how he acted around their parents. “I’m sorry Mads I know that you wanted them to be a part of your daughter's life.” Buck told Maddie “I rather my baby know of her family that we made them the one that we had growing up.” Maddie told Buck who hugged his sister before they sat down on the couch and looked at the baby box again. 

Buck found a picture of someone that Buck didn’t notice “who is this?” Buck asked Maddie who felt bad “that’s our brother Daniel, he died before you were born.” Maddie told Buck “why don’t I know about him?” Buck asked Maddie.

“Mom and dad were very loving parents but Daniel was in the hospital a lot. Is it put a strain on their marriage then one day they came home without Daniel.” Maddie told Buck “what happened to him?” Buck asked Maddie “he had a very rare disorder that the doctors couldn’t find a cure for so mom and dad did their best to help him but he died when I was 9.” Maddie told Buck who felt bad for Maddie when he hugged her.

“I’m sorry Maddie.” Buck said as Maddie smiled “see my little puppy of a brother you are so lovely even after a huge family secret.” Maddie told Buck “it hurts that I didn’t know him, is that why mom and dad were so hollow to me because I reminded them of the son they lost?” Buck asked Maddie “Evan, mom and dad were at a loss with losing Daniel so I think they do love you but they don’t know how to.” Maddie told Buck.


End file.
